valisfandomcom-20200213-history
Saeko Shimazu
Saeko Shimazu (島津 冴子 Shimazu Saeko, born September 8, 1959) is a Japanese voice actress from Isehara. Shimazu is notable for having had voice roles in all four of the major anime TV series based on the works of Rumiko Takahashi - she played Shinobu Miyake in Urusei Yatsura, Sayako Kuroki in Maison Ikkoku, Kodachi Kuno in Ranma ½, and Abi-hime in InuYasha. She voiced Valna Asou in Valis III and IV. Shimazu is currently a freelancer. Roles Anime 1980 *Space Warrior Baldios (Emily) *Rescueman (Nana)2 *Astro Boy (1980 TV series) (Midori) 1981 *Urusei Yatsura (Shinobu Miyake) *Golden Warrior Gold Lightan (Emi Takakura, Aishi Raitan) *Dr. Slump (Hiyoko) *Dokonjō Gaeru (Pato) *Muteking, The Dashing Warrior (Kiyomi) 1982 *Gyakuten! Ippatsuman (Mikaduki Nana) *Sasuga no Sarutobi (Kirigia Mako) *Combat Mecha Xabungle (Rag Uralo) *Don Dracula (Chocola) *Miss Machiko (Ririi Sugishita) *Magical Princess Minky Momo (Merijien, Chimuru, Teia) 1983 *Cobra (Eris) *Aura Battler Dunbine (Lana Parkinson) *Creamy Mami, the Magic Angel (Megumi Ayase) 1984 *Heavy Metal L-Gaim (Oldna Poseidal, Miyama Lilin) *Bagi, the Monster of Mighty Nature (Bagi) *Persia, the Magic Fairy (Sayo Mitomo) *Lupin III (Jieni) 1985 *Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam (Four Murasame) *Alpine Rose (Mathilda) *Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs (Annie) *Dirty Pair (Yuri) *Dancouga – Super Beast Machine God (Luna Rossa) 1986 *Uchūsen Sagittarius (Henseremu) *Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ (Four Murasame, Masai Ngava) *Animated Classics of Japanese Literature (Saeko) *High School! Kimengumi (Nancy Toruneaata) *Maison Ikkoku (Sayoko Kuroki) 1987 *Metal Armor Dragonar (Min) *City Hunter (Midori Oohara) *Tsuide ni Tonchinkan (Andy Jones) *Hiatari Ryōkō! (Enomoto Kyouko) 1988 *Mister Ajikko (Shoukichi) 1989 *Ranma ½ (Kodachi Kuno) 1990 *Idol Angel Yokoso Yoko (Kumiko Yoshiaki) *Tanoshii Moomin Ikka (Raguna) *Warau Salesman (Mushi Aji Ariko) 1991 *Oishinbo (Mariko Niki) 1992 *Floral Magician Mary Bell (Lucy) 1993 *Cooking Papa (Saeko) 1994 *Magic Knight Rayearth (Narrator) 1995 *El-Hazard (Miz Mishtal) *Slayers (Remi) *Sorcerer Hunters (Doctor Iiwa) 1997 *Vampire Princess Miyu (Shinma Jewel-Wash) *Maze (Medusa) 1998 *El-Hazard: The Alternative World (Miz Mishtal) *Sentimental Graffiti (Teacher, Opuningunareshon) *All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku (Akiko Natsume) *Case Closed (Midori Ozaki) 1999 *Shuukan!! Storyland (Manager) *Doraemon (1979 anime) (Joouari) 2000 *Shuukan!! Storyland (Yamagishi Eiko) 2003 *Case Closed (Ruri Ojou) 2004 *InuYasha (Princess Abi) OVAs *Earthian (Aya) *Urusei Yatsura OVAs (Shinobu Miyake) *Starship Troopers (Claire) *A-Ko the Versus (Chichi Raiza) *Kimagure Orange Road Pilot OVA (Madoka Ayukawa) *Spirit Warrior (Saeko) *Izumo OVA (Sanae) *Sakura Wars: Ecole de Paris (Glycine Bleumer)11 *Sakura Wars: Le Nouveau Paris (Glycine Bleumer) *Heavy Metal L-Gaim (Oldna Poseidal) *El-Hazard OVA (Miz Mishtal) *El-Hazard: The Magnificent World 2 (Miz Mishtal) *Glass Mask OVA (Saeko Mizuki, Yuu's mother)12 *Sukeban Deka (Emi Mizuchi) *Dancouga – Super Beast Machine God OVA (Luna Rossa) *Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei (Shirasagi Yumiko)13 *Dirty Pair OVAs (Yuri) *All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku OVA (Akiko Natsume) *All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku DASH! OVA (Akiko Natsume) *Mahou no Tenshi Creamy Mami: Eien no Once More (Megumi Ayase) *Ranma ½ OVA (Kodachi Kuno) *Lunn Flies into the Wind (Lunn) *Leina: Wolf Sword Legend (Emi Mizuchi) Films *Urusei Yatsura (film series) (Shinobu Miyake) *Crayon Shin-chan: Ankoku Tamatama Daitsuiseki (Chimama Maho) *Kentaurosu No Densetsu (Akane) *Xabungle Graffiti (Rag Rawro) *Dirty Pair: Project Eden (Yuri) *Rescueman Movie (Nana) *Techno Police 21C (Sukyani) *Case Closed: Magician of the Silver Sky (Tajima Tenko) *Ranma ½: Big Trouble in Nekonron, China (Kodachi Kuno) *Lupin III: Legend of the Gold of Babylon (Lasanga) Games *Asuka 120% (Tetsuko Ōgigaya) *Another Century's Episode 2 (Risu Min) *Anesuto Ebansu Shirizu (Nise Oujo) *VainDream (Son) *Urusei Yatsura - Stay With You (Shinobu Miyake) *Urusei Yatsura - Dear My Friends (Shinobu Miyake) *SD Gundam G Generation (Four Murasame) *Kaiser Knuckle (Lihua) *Kaizou Chounin Shubibinman 3 (Kureha Hime) *Kensei: Sacred Fist (Kazane Tsukikage) *Kisetsu Wo Daki Shimete (Bouhoha, Esami) *Gihren no Yabou (Four Muramase) *Sakura Taisen 3 ~Pari wa Moeteiru ka~ (Glycine Bleumer) *Sakura Taisen 4 ~Koi Seyo, Otome~ (Glycine Bleumer) *Sakura Taisen Monogatari ~Mysterious Paris~ (Glycine Bleumer) *Dramatic Dungeon Sakura Taisen ~Kimi aru ga tame~ (Glycine Bleumer) *Super Robot Wars (Four Murasame, Orudona Poseidaru, Ragu Uraro, Risu Min, Karen) *Tales of Destiny 2 (Fortuna) *Tokuda (Shodai Shindei) *Valis 3 (Valna Asou) *Langrisser (Namu) *Ranma ½ Video Game Series (Kodachi Kuno) *Rei Koku - Ikeda Kizoku Shinrei Kenkyuusho - (Denwa No Josei) Trivia * Many of the characters she voices are releated to royal families, Valna being an example. External links * Saeko Shimazu's profile in MyAnimeList.net * Saeko Shimazu's article in Wikipedia. * Saeko Shimazu's profile in Behind The Voice Actors. Category:Real Life people Category:Voice Actresses Category:Valis Staff